King Cobra
|image =KinguCobera.png |caption =King Cobra concept art |name = |species =Mutated King Cobra |nicknames =Cobra |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled =Tachyons |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior, Robo-Yeti |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Competition |roar = }} *Special Powers: Venomous globs that act like quick drying glue *Regular Powers: Burrowing, constricting body exerts extreme pressure on foes, jaws strength, durable to take attacks from Zilla Jr and Robo Yeti. King Cobra is a very large, glue-spitting mutant snake (specifically a King Cobra). The King Cobra is one of the few monsters who reappear in Godzilla: The Series several times and are still alive (others being C-Rex, Skeetera, the Giant Bat, and a few other monsters). Episode Appearances *"Competition" (1999) *"Monster Wars" trilogy (1999) *"S.C.A.L.E." (1999) Detailed History A mutated cobra that somehow found its home in Japan, King Cobra attacked and captured several civilians trekking in the Japanese wilderness with its glue-like venom. Its danger caused the Japanese self-defense force to close off the mountain to the public, but when H.E.A.T. came to investigate, along with Godzilla, the monster king was wrongfully blamed for the carnage. As Godzilla fought the Robo-Yeti, King Cobra made its strike against the base camp. Godzilla and the Robo-Yeti came back in time, but the robotic ape was severely damaged and Godzilla blinded by its spit. With nothing to stop it, King Cobra moved on to new hunting grounds: Tokyo! Spraying fleeing people with its glue, the creature didn’t expect to be attacked by Robo-Yeti once again. This time, however, the reptile crushed its cybernetic foe with its powerful coils. The fight wasn’t done yet, however. Godzilla, still blinded, burst from the ground, using nothing but his sense of hearing to fight. The fight was one-sided at first, but when Nick managed to free Godzilla of the glue thanks to a chemical concoction designed by Elsie, the atomic titan let loose all his might on the serpent, blasting him with his fearsome atomic ray! Soon, the monster king and the giant serpent crashed into the bay. King Cobra, now unconscious and in Godzilla’s jaws, was tossed to the side. It was thought to be dead, but they were wrong. The snake was summoned by the mighty Tachyon aliens to Site Omega and then instructed to head to Paris after being put under their control. The French forces were completely powerless, as the titanic cobra engulfed Paris' best fighting forces in his glue-like venom ! The snake, along with the Giant Bat, demolished much of the city before being freed of control thanks to H.E.A.T. Their natural instincts kicked in they turned on their masters. While the Giant Bat headed to Site Omega, King Cobra was quickly defeated by the Leviathan ships, but once again he escaped death and was taken back to the island that would now be used to contain Earth’s monsters. On Monster Island, the giant snake was imprisoned in his own habitat by force barriers. Living in peace for once, the creature was freed when S.C.A.L.E. arrived to free the mutations. Him, along with the other three monsters, C-Rex, Giant Bat, and Skeetera, entered a free-for-all brawl for the island. While Skeetera proved a challenge, C-Rex and King Cobra were once again imprisoned in their habitats by Monique. Supposedly in the alternate future where the DRAGMA's had taken over the world, King Cobra was killed by them after Major Hicks released them from Monster Island along with all the other mutations. Gallery King Cobra.jpg Trivia *As a giant snake, it's a sort of counterpart to the Toho monster Manda. Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:TriStar Pictures